


Born Again

by gallerae



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallerae/pseuds/gallerae





	Born Again

I thought it was just another leap into yet another pregnant woman. No biggie: drive through a blizzard, get to the hospital, have the baby. You know, the usual.

But something's changed, I mean, really changed on this leap. Something I can't explain. There's a feeling of intense completion, of being finally finished. The way you feel after you've snapped the last jagged edge into one of those five-thousand piece jigsaw puzzles, the kind my mom liked to have set up on the dining table.

A feeling that says, when the blue light fades this time, I'll be back home.


End file.
